


Незнакомка

by mara333



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 05:23:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12646953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mara333/pseuds/mara333





	Незнакомка

Джон смотрит на лежащую рядом женщину и не может понять, кто она. Ее глаза закрыты, и тени от ресниц морщатся и удлиняются на щеках, когда она улыбается. Улыбка такая красивая, что он просто не может удержаться — прикасается кончиком пальца к нижней губе. Она нежная, как крыло бабочки, и Джон ведет по самой кромке, не в силах оторваться.  
— Щекотно.  
Она облизывает губы, смывая ощущение, и снова улыбается. Теперь ее губы призывно блестят, и Джон даже не успевает подумать — целует. Движения медленные и нежные, совсем не страстные: языки едва соприкасаются. Она обнимает его за шею, взъерошивая короткие волосы на затылке, но не делает ничего, чтобы углубить поцелуй, словно знает, что ему сейчас хочется не этого. Он еще раз гладит языком ее нижнюю губу и отстраняется.  
Джон ведет взглядом по шее, ниже, прослеживает тот же путь рукой, пока не накрывает округлость груди так, что сосок упирается точно в середину ладони. Кожа словно атласная, он гладит ее и ласково надавливает, от чего широкий сосок сжимается в упругий конус. Джон уже специально, дразня, водит по нему большим пальцем, пока не слышит прерывистый вздох. Он вжимается лицом между грудей, вдыхает сладкий аромат женского тела и ведет носом ровно там, где только что прошлась его ладонь. Несколько раз целует, так и не касаясь соска.  
— Негодяй.  
Джон усмехается прямо в ее кожу, и тело под ним слегка выгибается.  
— Раньше ты говорила, что я хороший человек, — говорит Джон, лаская вторую грудь.  
— Раньше ты такого не делал.  
Джон приподнимается на локте, чтобы заглянуть ей в лицо. Она наконец открывает глаза, и Джон теряется в ее взгляде.  
— Но хотел.  
Она снова улыбается, но на этот раз улыбка печальная.  
— Я знаю, Джон.  
Джон смотрит на лежащую рядом женщину и не может понять, кто она, потому что никогда не видел Джоселин такой.


End file.
